The invention relates to a pressurized container comprising a protective flask having a neck and a lid provided with a discharging pressure valve, and designed especially for dispensing hair lacquer, perfume, shaving cream, liquid soap, tooth paste, disifectants, oils, ketchup and mustard.
In known pressurized containers, especially aerosol containers for dispensing various substances, freon is used as the discharge filler. The noxious effects of freon, which in particular influences the protective ozone layer about the earth, are well known.
In some cases, especially when atomizing perfumes, pressurized containers are used which are provided with a push-button pump to be controlled by a users finger. Such a manual control, however, which has to be repeatedly applied, does not constitute an equivalent of a container which can provide a continuous discharge of a substance by merely depressing a pressure valve of a pressurized freon-filled container.